


The Little Merlad

by wierdmr2



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswapping, M/M, Male!Ariel, Minor Original Character(s), genderswapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdmr2/pseuds/wierdmr2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Little Mermaid where Ariel is a boy, with story elements similar to the Disney movie and also the original Hans Christian Anderson fairytale. Marked as underage since Ariel is still 16 and Eric is 21 in this fic.<br/>Unrated for now but will change later as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merlad

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Notes at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site, so I hopersonally you all enjoy it.  
> A little note about the plot of this fic; I wanted to use the same characters from the Disney version, but I didn't want to follow the exact plot of the movie version. So while there are similarities, I'm going to incorporate elements from the original fairytale as well. Which means that Ursula will be a more neutral character in this fic, and a couple ocs are involved as well.  
> Also, I wanted to keep Ariel's name the same in this one because I felt it'd be the most fitting. Plus I think it's a cute name for a boy.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Every year on Prince Eric's birthday, his father would often take him out on one of the small fishing vessels employed by the crown. He was told that the purpose of these visits was to educate the future king to the trade that shaped most of the kingdom’s economy. His father had also stressed the importance of a king that understood the plights of his people, of the dedication that was put into their work. They would spend a few hours out on the open ocean, mingling with the sailors and assisting them with their labors. But of course, the young prince was more interested in the strange stories the sailors would tell.

They enthralled the young prince with tales of run-ins with terrible tentacled beasts that could swallow ships, divine wraths that boiled into powerful storms that could bring down cities, and of the beautiful maidens that would lure sailors to their deaths with alluring ethereal voices. Each story told was always accompanied with at least one or more "eye-witness" to testify its truthfulness, and his father would smile as Eric listened with wide-eyed wonder.

When they returned to the palace, the little prince couldn't wait to recite what he heard to any who would listen. Grimsby, the long-serving butler to the royal family and always one for practicality, would shake his head and dismiss the tales as “nautical nonsense”, the ramblings of men who had spent far too long out at sea.

“But remember, Eric,” His father had told him with a smile once the butler was out of earshot, “all stories, no matter how 'nonsensical' they sound, originate with some truth.”

Years past those quiet fading memories, Eric found himself again on a large fishing vessel on his birthday. Standing over the side of the little schooner, the Pegasus, he could feel the spray of the ocean water hit his face, the tingling sensation of the wind blowing through his hair, and the sound of the roaring waves. He took a deep breath of the sea air, smiling as he exhaled even with the lingering scent of fish in his nostrils.

The crew of the Pegasus had joined together in a heartening shanty as they pulled over the large net they had set just a few hours before, now filled near to bursting with ocean fish. The baritone voices were occasionally joined by the calls of seagulls hovering above them, flying low enough that they may scavenge what’s left of their catch.

_“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_ _  
_ _And it’s hey, to the starboard, Heave! Ho!_ _  
_ _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_ __  
In mysterious fathoms below. ”

Over the singing of the crew came a low groan behind Eric as the Pegasus passed over another large wave, and Eric turned to see the graying butler bent over the side with one hand tightly gripping a nearby shroud.  Eric couldn’t help but smirk; Grimsby was never a fan of sailing, and yet even though he always protested any trips out to sea he never failed to accompany the prince, saying that it was his duty to watch over Eric ever since his father passed. Though he was grateful for Grimsby's dedication, Eric couldn't help but tease him about his decision whenever the rocking of the ship made him queasy.

“Isn’t this great?” Eric called out to Grimsby as he crossed over to where the butler continued to gag. “Salty sea air, wind blowing in your face...It’s a perfect day to be at sea.”

“ _Delightful_.” Grimsby groaned in reply, bowing his head over the side as another wave of nausea passed over him. Eric smirked and patted the old butler's back encouragingly until he came back up again. 

"Aw, come on, Grim. How is it that after all these years you still manage to get seasick?" Eric asked with a teasing smile. The old butler frowned at him in return.

"It's a little too rough out here for my tastes," Grimsby admitted, regaining a little of his composure though he still hadn't let go of the shroud. "And if I may be frank, a fishing rig isn't an appropriate setting for a prince. Even if it has become a...tradition of sorts."

"If I may object, Sir Grimsby," came a voice from the crew, one that Eric recognized as belonging to the ship's captain, "the Pegasus is not just some mere fishing ship. She's one of the finest vessels ever commissioned by the late King himself, fine enough to stand alongside the ships of the royal navy, if I may say so."

Grimsby only frowned at the captain's bold praise, but even Eric could tell that the Pegasus was extraordinary in her own right. Built with strong but lightweight timber, the Pegasus was known for its speed and easy maneuverability, her hull painted a brilliant white that matched her six sails, each one as white as the gossamer clouds above them. She didn't cut through the waves she passed over but _glided_ over them like the creature that was her namesake.  At the front of the hull was a carved figurehead of a sea maiden, accented with gold which contrasted well with the white of the ship and the gray of the ocean water.  Even if Grimsby couldn't see it, Eric knew the ship was beautiful, and it was a perfect memento to his father's legacy and his love of the sea. 

"Yes, but regardless," Grimsby added, "perhaps it may not be best to continue this today. With the way we keep tossing around back and forth, it could lead to a storm."

"If the rocking of the ocean bothers you so, you can rest in my quarters below deck." The captain offered with a smile, not at all phased by the grimace on the butler's face. "But I can assure you that we are safe from any storm." 

"The Cap'n 's right, Sir." One of the other deckhands interjected. "These 'ere waves, they won't bother ye none. They's only playing with ye, as harmless as a schoolboy playing with his jewels." The sailor gave a wheezing chuckle as the captain grew pale and exchanged a look of embarrassment, while Grimsby's frown grew into an appalled grimace at the sailor's lewd comparison. "No, this ain't no storm." The sailor then pointed along the eastern horizon, and Eric looked to see a small but still menacing spot of black sitting out of place against the blue summer sky, with occasional flashing specks that could only be lightning. " _That_ there is a storm. That be the fearsome wrath of the Sea King. Wonder what could have upset him so? Perhaps an old anchor fell on his head while he was a nappin' in his golden palace, or maybe he found his queen in bed with a giant octopus and he don't like the competition." 

"B-but I assure you again that we are safe, your highness." The captain was quick to speak, no doubt noticing Grimsby's face growing sickly pale once again and eager to prevent the sailor from speaking more. "I've been monitoring it closely and if there was any sign of danger my crew and I would bring you back to shore immediately. But the storm is moving further away from us and we are facing away from it, so the chances are slim to none." 

"I hope then that you are right, Captain," Grimsby mumbled hoarsely, his fist tightly gripping the shroud until the knuckles were stretched white over the bone and it was evident that he was going to be sick again.

A loud happy bark behind Eric pulled his attention away from the conversation for a moment, turning around to see his dog, Max. The animated sheepdog was running around following the other crew members, receiving friendly pats on his shaggy head or the occasional scrap of fish. When he saw his master look up at him, however, Max quickly changed his attention to Eric, bounding over to the prince and happily jumping on him with both paws resting on his chest. Eric laughed as his arms went around his faithful companion, receiving a face-full of affectionate licks in return. When he looked up to see Grimsby once again bent over the side of the ship with the captain at his side, he found the opportunity to hear more about the lore surrounding these men that spend so much time out at sea. 

"So, this Sea King," Eric directed to the previous lewd-spoken sailor as he gently pushed the dog back off of him, "do you really think he's the cause of that storm?"

"Aye, that I do, your highness." The sailor grinned, revealing a set of yellow and black-stained teeth. "Interested? Can't say I blame ye none. And ye can call me Wahl, Sire. Nils Wahl. Or “Lil’ Nils” as these bastards love to call me when they think I don’t hear ‘em." 

Some of the other shipmates let out a laugh at that, and Eric smiled. “Why do they call you that?”

“On account of me leg, sir.” Wahl patted his left leg, which Eric then noticed the wooden appendage that stuck out past the knee where the trousers ended. Wahl grunted as he sat himself down on the barrel, lifting up the part of his trousers to show exactly where flesh ended and the wood began, just above the knee. “Lost this durin' a hurricane, I did. Crushed under a canon that broke free in the storm. Now I keep on this 'ere replacement, causing me ta slouch summat. Still, better fate than if that cannon dragged me down with it, eh?” He let out a weak chuckle. “But ya don’t want to hear about my leg, do ya now? Not when ye be so eager to hear about the mighty tyrant that be King Triton.” 

Eric smiled as he sat himself down on a barrel as well, Max dutifully trotting up beside him and placing his head on Eric’s lap when he did. “What can you tell me about him? I’m sure that you have heard a lot of stories.”

“That I have, Sir. I have indeed. This ol' dog has seen and heard much in me time out at sea.” Wahl took out a tobacco pipe and began to fill it. “Ye don’t mind if I smoke, do ye?”

Eric shook his head and Wahl gratefully lit his pipe. He inhaled slowly on the end before letting out a long exhale, watching the smoke curl and then be whipped away by the wind before he spoke.

“King Triton, ruler of the Merpeople. Every good sailor ‘round these parts oughta know ‘bout him in one way or another. The son of Poseidon and his Queen, he rules these waters with his Merfolk at the bottom of the ocean in a golden palace. Some say he’s as large as a white whale, with a great beard the color of the sea, and all across his skin is covered in barnacles and oyster beds. Others attest to him being larger still, with not a beard at all but a mass of wriggling tentacles, waiting to snatch up unsuspectin’ sailors. But what all can agree on is the tail. Large and scaled, like the fishes. All of his namesake have such a tail. And of course is his trident, which he uses to herald the seas to do his bidding.”

“Has anyone ever seen him?” Eric asked, scratching behind Max’s ears. 

“No, not many. Hence all the stories. He spends most of his time in his palace, surrounded by treasures and beautiful sea maidens.” Wahl gave another chuckle. “Seems like something you could relate to, eh your highness?”

Eric gave a polite smile. “Well, the royal palace isn’t made of gold, and there are few treasures left over from when my father ruled. And as far as beautiful maidens, I’m afraid the only one doting on me these days is Grimsby.”

That made Wahl give out a wheezing laugh, ending with a sputtering cough. “You mean to tell me that the handsome Prince Eric hasn’t got scores of beautiful princesses waiting to be the lucky wife of a king?”   
To that Eric could only shrug, feeling the usual unease whenever this kind of topic came up around him. Wahl seemed to sense Eric’s discomfort and he took another puff from his pipe. “Well, I can’t blame you for wantin’ the life of a bachelor. Women have their certain appeals, but they be craftier than any sea creature, with worse temperaments than any hurricane.”

Eric smirked, wondering what sort of woman that Wahl had met to give him that opinion. He glanced over at where Grimsby and the captain still stood, the butler now seemed to regain himself a little more. He still had time to hear more before Grimsby could decide to snatch him away. “So what about the mermaids? Have you ever seen one of them before?” 

At that there was silence, and Eric looked to see a more grave expression come over Wahl’s face. “Aye, that I have,” he said softly, speaking with his teeth around the pipe. “They, too, are crafty and cruel. Daughters of Triton, they lure men with their sweet voices to their deaths.” There was another pause as the old man exhaled another puff of smoke. “I was but a lad like you when I saw one. Beautiful, she was, with long golden hair that shined like the sun.”

At that Eric could sense the other sailor’s listening in, the previous light-hearted atmosphere growing grimmer. “One of me mates, he leaned over the side, convinced that he could get a kiss from her. Musta heard the stories of how a mermaid’s kiss can stop a sailor from downin’, or can grant immortality.” Wahl continued, shaking his head. “The bitch pulled him under once he got close enough. Even saw her smile when she did it. _Giddy as a child receiving a new plaything_ . They’re devils, make no mistake.” 

“You should be getting back to work, Wahl.” The voice of the captain made both Wahl and Eric look up quickly. Grimsby was close behind and adjusting himself, looking a little more put together. “Once we have all these fish stored away, we can dock and prepare for tonight’s festivities. Let’s not waste the prince’s birthday with your big fish tales.” 

“Aye, cap’n.” Wahl got up with a grunt, extinguishing his pipe before tucking it back away.

“Thank you for your stories,” Eric said with a smile. Wahl gave a respectful nod, his grin had returned. “Ah, thank ye for listening, your majesty.” He then turned and hobbled back to rejoin his other crew members. Eric watched him go, not completely content with finishing his story hunting as much as Grimsby or the Captain may have thought otherwise. But as he stood up in hopes of crossing to the other side of the deck where a couple more sailors stood gossiping he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

“I hope you don’t think that I didn’t overhear the conversation about your marrying princesses, Eric.” Grimsby said, his hand giving him a small squeeze. “That is also a conversation I hope that we will have before the day is over.” 

“ _Relax_ , Grim. That can wait, can’t it?” Eric sighed with slight annoyance as he looked back out at the ocean, at the distant storm that somehow seemed a little more menacing. 

“Let’s just enjoy the day as it is for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Woo, okay. It's been like a year (?) maybe more since I have posted this first chapter, but I am so thankful and touched by your comments and kudos after this very long hiatus. A lot of things have been happening in my life since I originally posted this and After feeling dissatisfied with how to start the next chapter I started to feel discouraged. But I'm happy to say I've picked this back up again and will hopefully start updating more frequently (the actual rate of which I don't know yet lol), and I edited a bit more of this chapter since I felt the ending was a bit rushed. It may need some more work in the future but fine-tuning can wait. For now, enjoy what I have and hopefully, it won't be too long now before I have the next part posted.  
> Again, thank you for your kindness and support!


End file.
